Amor Imposible
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Milo Scorpio se encuentra escribiendo una carta para el único ser que ama, sin embargo, dicha carta deberá permanecer oculta para siempre ya que ese amor es imposible.


Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

* * *

Cuando la luna se eleva orgullosa de su infinita belleza sobre el fino velo nocturno, lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en ti, en tu calida piel y tus adorables caricias.

La frialdad del clima nocturno me recuerda a tu gélida personalidad.

Sé que para ti sólo fue una noche de pasión, un gran error que nunca debió ocurrir. Estoy consiente de que somos enemigos naturales, ya que yo soy un poderoso vampiro y tu un cazador. Sólo naciste para destruir a los de mi especie, pero eso me no me interesa en estos momentos. Quizás para ti no significo nada aquella noche donde nuestros cuerpos e incluso nuestras almas se unieron en tan ardiente pasión.

Sin embargo, para mi significo todo. Nunca creí que llegaría al punto de enamorarme, ¿por qué lo haría si tengo todo, belleza, riqueza e inmortalidad? Pero ocurrió y ya no hay marcha atrás.

No puede calmar este desenfrenado amor que siento por ti. Eres mi obsesión y no lo puedo evitar.

Y aunque intentes negarlo una y mil vez, yo sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de tu impasible corazón, sientes esta misma pasión. Me amas, estoy seguro de ello. Y aunque lo que afirmo sea una mentira, prefiero engañarme a mi mismo.

Sólo una duda me acongoja y no me deja dormir, si no me amas… ¿por qué no me mataste aquella fría noche, cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Por qué despreciaste la oportunidad que tus ancestros intentaron obtener durante tantos siglos, donde yo los asesinaba sin piedad a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin retroceder y sin remordimientos de conciencia?

Camus, no sobes lo mucho que deseo probar tus labios una vez más, y volver sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío. Quiero sentir tus caricias una última vez, sólo eso te pido. Añoro sentir el roce de tu piel sobre la mía, logrando que me excite cada vez más. Y, por sobretodo, deseo hacerte mío una vez más, aunque no sea para siempre, me conformo con tenerte a mi lado sólo una noche más, sólo una…

Quizás estos sentimientos deberían permanecer en lo más profundo de mi enamorado y loco corazón. Probablemente debería guardarlos dentro de un cofrecito, y sellar este con siete llaves, para después arrojar estas al inmenso mar y dejar que la marea se las lleve lejos, para que mis sentimientos no puedan salir a flote nunca más.

¿Quién iba a pensar que yo, Milo Scorpio, uno de los vampiros más poderosos que existen, terminaría de este modo, afligido por un amor que nunca podrá ser?

Sigo sin entender como es que me enamore de ti, si eres todo lo contario a mi, incluso eres mi enemigo predestinado, un enemigo que debo destruir… pero a ti no puedo asesinarte, no lo soportaría.

Yo nunca había sentido amor, ese sentimiento me parecía de lo más estúpido, completamente ridículo y patético, pero llegaste a mi vida, y me dí cuenta de que este estúpido sentimiento… es lo que único que me faltaba para estar enteró, para ser feliz.

Tú eres lo único que hace falta en mi vida inmortal y vacía; me percate de eso desde el primer momento en que te vi, y lo comprobé cuando nuestras miradas al fin se cruzaron, una con la otra, cuando al fin sentí tus orbes penetrar en mi mirada… en mi alma.

Pero sin importar mis sentimientos, sin importar el hecho de que tú, y sólo tú, seas mi objeto de deseo, lo único que me puede hacer feliz, destruirte era algo que tenía que hacer, así como destruirme se convirtió en tu tarea desde el día en que naciste.

Nuestros destinos ya estaban trazados desde hace siglos, milenios incluso. Nuestra historia ya se encontraba escrita en una piedra.

La batalla comenzó en una noche lluviosa, ninguno de los dos vaciló al atacar. Ya había derrotado a varios caza vampiros antes, muchos de ellos pertenecientes a tu familia, fue por eso que me confié y terminé perdiendo ante ti.

—Es tú fin—dijiste secamente, muy seguro de ti mismo, mientras tu espada apuntaba a mi corazón, lista para atravesarlo y acabar con mi inmortal existencia de una vez por todas. Mi hora había llegado gracias a tu fuerza y valentía.

—Te amo—pronuncie débilmente, temiendo por tu reacción, pero consiente de que aún así me matarías.

Sin embargo, no respondiste ni atacaste, te encontrabas pasmado, pero sin abandonar tu siempre fría expresión. Eso me hizo preguntarme si tu sentías lo mismo por mi, aunque no podía ser posible, ¿o si?

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban sujete tu espada y la arroje lejos, para después incorporarme y mirar fijamente y directamente a tus ojos.

—Te amo—afirme nuevamente, con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Sin darme cuenta mis labios se posaron sobre los tuyos, y la noche fue testigo de esa unión.

Al día siguiente desperté en una habitación de hotel, completamente solo y desnudo.

—Camus…—suspire a la nada.

Aún recuerdo esa noche, recuerdo tus suaves caricias y tus ardientes besos, y tu voz que gritaba mi nombre. Pero me temo que seguirán como un lejano recuerdo que quizás nunca regrese.

Quisiera que leas esta carta, llena de patéticos sentimientos que quizás no signifiquen nada, no obstante, se que eso no sucederá.

Aunque la carta este dirigida a tu persona, permanecerá guardada en un pequeño y fino cofre de madera, y la llave se la llevará el infinito mar azul.

_Por siempre tuyo, Milo._

_FIN... _


End file.
